Producing ethanol from renewable resources has become an attractive solution to address current and future energy needs. One current technique for producing ethanol is a dry grind process that produces ethanol from renewable resources, such as corn. The dry grind process primarily uses a simultaneous saccharification and fermentation process in which an enzyme, glucoamylase, breaks down maltodextrins into fermentable sugars such as glucose and maltose. Yeast consumes these sugars, producing ethanol under anaerobic conditions. In current simultaneous saccharification and fermentation processes, process parameters are determined from prior experience and are fixed at static points.